


Ghostly Wails

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Haiku, Poetry, Spooky, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A ghost wails at the moon on Halloween night.





	Ghostly Wails

Spook allhallows eve  
A hungry, bloody ghost wails  
betrayed by the moon


End file.
